Dental implants are, as a rule, metal screws, preferably made of titanium, which act as artificial tooth roots. They are positioned in the maxillary and mandibular bones by means of surgical procedures. The implants provide a stable support for the installation of artificial teeth, called denture calls. Notably, these artifacts are manufactured in resistant alloy and with low expectation of rejection or reaction with the body and, therefore, the use of titanium became widespread.
Still, due to interaction with living tissue, the implants for single use must be sterile to minimize the risk of contamination. Each implant should be packed clean in a packaging that protects it from mechanical damage, ensure the sterility maintenance, sealing and has the objective of protecting the end user. Thus, the packaging for the said implant should be designed to preserve it from damage during the handling, transportation and storage.
One way of ensuring the safety in the procedures for installation of dental implants is by capturing and transporting the implant to the surgical alveolus. It must ensure that during the capture, the dental implant is not damaged and that, at the time of transport, the packaging allows the removal of dental implant without any retention or obstruction. So, how is known, it is always recommended, in dentistry, as well as in healthcare as a whole, the use of products equipped with full sterilization, disinfection, and also all methods to prevent surgical contamination. It is known that the product sterility is only guaranteed if healthy state of the packaging and the product, which must be secured until the time of opening.
Today, the packaging for dental implants available in the market are designed specifically for each particular type of implant, making difficult the conditioning of multiple types of implant due to dimensional issues or implant fitting in packaging. Moreover, after opening the lid, the manipulation of the implant is vulnerable to a possible fall of implant, and its consequent contamination.
With this, it is desirable an interaction between the dental implant and its packaging so that perfect accommodation of the implant is provided, minimizing the risk of damage, either by shocks due to displacement of dental implant inside the packaging or the implant accidental release for use during its capture.
However, after analyzing the existing packaging for dental implants that rely on insertion system, it was found that there are problems in its configuration that contradict the current technique of inserting the implant, which may cause a failure in surgical operation if no hard standards are adopted to appropriate security. For example, if the dental implant is not fully stable at the time of capture, it can harm the surgical procedure by its displacement. In another commonplace example, the implant can come away from the packaging and be thrown out of the surgical field, infecting and making its use unfeasible.
Still in the art, the protection MU8600477 show a packaging that eliminates the need for a specific tool, known as “assembler”, composing of a seal lid that accommodates the implant internally, which fits in a fitting on an internal disk to promote the fixation of the implant. However, it does not show the same accommodation and adaptation solution to different implants foreseen in the present proposed innovation.
The document PI0515330 presents a packaging for dental implant provided from a receptacle for the implant that keep fixed until the removal for use. However, it does not show the same accommodation and adaptation solution to different implants foreseen in the present proposed innovation.
The patent application PI0902546 exposes the cylinder-shape packaging where two inner containers accommodate both the implant and the implant lid, being hermetically sealed by fitting lids. However, it does not show the same accommodation and adaptation solution to different implants foreseen in the present proposed innovation.
The invention W02011101167 elucidates one packaging of an implant in which a protective material is applied directly to the surface of the implant, forming a graft around the implant, so that such protection may be composed of polyethylene glycol hydrogels, gels consisting of derivatives of polyethylene glycol, fibrin gels, protein gels, oligomers gels, hydrocolloid gels, gelatins and mixtures thereof.
Based on the foregoing, it is understood that there are still unsolved problems in the art. Based on this fact and thinking in continuous product development, we propose an innovation, sometimes claiming the privileges of its protection for its novelty and inventive step, as explained below.
It relates to the packaging for dental implants, endowed with innovative and technological packaging system allowing the conditioning, storage, transportation and capture of any diameter and length of dental implants, which in turn reduces and facilitates the process of production and assembly of several dental implants models in a single packaging.